


"¿Cómo vernos las caras a diario sin totalizarnos los unos a los otros?" - Un Estudio por el Team Free Will&Asociados

by Allyth4Balleseros



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Family, Fem!Crowley (Supernatural), Fem!Samandriel, Friendship, Hell Knight!Benny, Hell Knight!Dean, Hell Knight!Meg, Humor, Hunter!Adam, Lack of Mental Privacy, M/M, Shenanigans
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyth4Balleseros/pseuds/Allyth4Balleseros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque ninguna "sana convivencia" puede darse sin reglas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reglas del 1-13

Era un día como cualquier otro: Los pájaros cantaban, los niños reían...

**_"¡DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAN!"_ **

Y Meg Masters trataba de arañarle los ojos a su valiente Líder.

¿Sorprendidos?

No deberían. Esta clase de cosas eran ya hasta rutinarias en el hogar del Team Free Will: Hoy les tocó a dos de los Caballeros del Infierno hacer escándalo, así como el día anterior fueron Miguel y Crowley; y, al día siguiente, quizá sean Balthazar y Sam quienes traten de matarse. Simple, sencilla, adorable rutina.

_"Ow, ¡Hija de puta!"_

Ok, cuando hay telequinesis involucrada es hora de intervenir...

* * *

 —¿Qué carajos pasó?

—¿Acaso tengo cara de saberlo Dean-o?

—Bueno, hace dos segundos estaba discutiendo con cierta aspirante a Freddy Kruger en su período – _¡Serás cabrón, Winchester!_ – en la cocina y ahora soy el fondo de lo que parece una pila de cachorritos en pleno Salón de Baile…Como que huele a Trickster por aquí…

—No cada cosa mala que te pasa es culpa mía, reprimido…

—Sam, controla a tu mascota o sino yo…

—¿O sino tú qué, Dean?

—Oigan, podrían sólo-¿Qué es esto?—La tan madura discusión de sus hermanos mayores vio su fin cuando un misterioso papelito aterrizó sobre la nariz de Adam. Desenredándose de la maraña de brazos, piernas y – ¿Era eso un ala? – ermm…¿Demás?; Dean se levantó y haciéndose rápidamente con el papel comenzó a leer:

_“ Estimado Team Free Will: _

_Los observo a menudo – aunque no lo parezca – y, en primera, les agradezco por sus infinitos servicios a la humanidad y a todas mis creaciones en general. Sé que estos años han sido duros para todos y cada uno de ustedes de diversas formas. Admiro el largo trecho que han recorrido tanto como individuos como en grupo para llegar al punto en el que están ahora. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar notar que cierta innecesaria discordia parece haberse asentado sobre su hogar. He evaluado esta situación de varias formas y tomé mi decisión, sé que este método puede parecer poco ortodoxo – Y que al menos los hermanos Winchester querrán atizarme uno que otro golpe – pero esta es una de esas raras veces en que el fin sí justifica los medios. La siguiente lista es una compilación de ideas y pensamientos sueltos que han tenido cada uno de ustedes 13 desde que conviven aquí en su residencia actual. Esta lista irá aumentando hasta que yo sienta que aprendieron la lección. Recuerden que hago esto por su propio bien._

_**Por favor** , no me odien… _

_Dios”_

Apenas Dean terminó de leer la nota, en la pared opuesta hubo un destello y al desvanecerse todos pudieron apreciar una suerte de pergamino de roca adherido al muro:

** Reglas del Team Free Will Para Evitar Cargarnos a Nuestros Compañeros: (pte. 1)  **

**1.** La Espada Estigia de Nico no es un juguete, esa cosa puede arrancarte el alma – _Sin comentarios…_ **(Balthazar)  
**

**2.** Caín no tolera que nadie salvo Colette (y ocasionalmente Cas) se escabulla en su estudio – _Dean pasó 3 semanas en un bonito semi-coma tras su último intento de pinchar el cuarto._ **(Samandriel) _  
_**

**3.** Nunca dejes a Castiel mirar una película en 3D solo u otro pobre transeúnte deberá evadir televisores voladores – _No que no lo hayamos visto venir…_ **(Adam)**

**4.** Dean tiene prohibido usar la Espada de Lucifer para asustar a Gabriel – _Ese flechazo en el trasero te lo tenías bien ganado._ **(Sam)**

**5.** En caso de que necesites ayuda para alguna tarea o proyecto acude a Adam o Sam – _Benny aún está terminando de adaptarse a la cultura actual; Miguel, Samandriel y Castiel van aún peor que él pero con todo lo terrestre en general; Meg, Jason y Reyna nunca pudieron ir a la escuela (un pedacito de ellos muere cada vez que les recuerdan esto); Dean huirá apenas sea pronunciada la palabra “estudio”; Kevin solo complicará más las cosas con su lenguaje técnico; Balthazar te rebotará de plano y Gabriel te ayudará para cobrarte el favor obligándote a ser su conejillo de indias en alguna idea potencialmente suicida._ **(Gabriel)** _  
_

**6.** Nunca digas nada malo sobre Lucifer cuando Nico, Gabriel y/o Miguel estén cerca – _Ese trío aterra al mismísimo Muerte cuando se trata de Morning Star._ **(Meg)** _  
_

**7.** Meg no puede usar las cámaras del Castel para grabar sucesos vergonzosos y chantajearnos con ellos – _Ni que tú fueras perfecta…_ **(Jason)** _  
_

**8.** Gabriel tiene prohibido traer cualquier artefacto Celestial/Asgardiano remotamente interesante al Castel – _Cada vez que esto pasa, Ash va todo genio obsesivo/maníaco psicópata y no se detendrá hasta descifrar dicho aparato y cómo replicarlo; lo que, conociéndolo, podría terminar afectando la realidad y el espacio-tiempo._ **(Nico)**

**9.** Balthazar tiene prohibido dejar atado en el baño a cualquiera que lo saque de sus casillas – _La última vez que Ellen vino de visita casi sufrió un infarto al encontrar a Kevin colgado como piñata de la araña._ **(Benny)**

**10.** Gabriel tiene prohibido mirar las películas Depredador y Alien – _Nadie quiere saber si criaturas como esas existen en alguna parte del universo._ **(Dean)**

**11.** Cuando Lucifer quiera tener algo de tiempo familiar con Gabriel sólo asiente y no opines nada – _El tipo te ordena el suicidio cuando te mira así._ **(Kevin)** _  
_

**12.** La regla anterior se aplica también a Dean con Adam – _Un cabreado Caballero del Infierno es un impredecible Caballero del Infierno, lo aprendimos por las malas._ **(Reyna)**

**13.** Preguntarle a Nico si convencería a su padre de darte una “garantía de vida” si te volvieras pagano es de mal gusto – _Además, lo más seguro es que Hades y/o Plutón vengan a cargarse al pobre bastardo ipso-facto tras oír eso._ **(Cas)**

...

...

...

Ay, carajo/merde/merda/shit...

Aquí va a arder Troya...


	2. Reglas del 14-26

—¡No soy tan irresponsable! ¡Ayudaría si alguien me lo pidiera!

—¡Pues perdóneme, Sir Fracaso Escolar, pero la última vez que Adam revisaba sus libros de medicina en el jardín y trató de saludar cierto Cazador rompió el récord de Hussein Bolt en su huida!

—¡Soy un Caballero del Infierno no un cirujano!

—¡Me disculpé por lo de tu televisor quince veces, Adam!

—¡Ya sé, pero es que no son lo que se dice baratos Cas!

—¿Cómo que chantajearnos? **¡MEG!**

—Oh, uhmm, pues verás Reyna…Yo, tú, err…¡Esta es la última vez que te acercas a mis cosas, Grace!

—¡Pues si no dejaras tus videos en la Sala de Máquinas no los habría confundido con discos en blanco cuando me tocó ayudar a Ash con el mantenimiento de cámaras!

—¡Yo no complico las cosas, bola de incultos!

— **¡YA CÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁLLENSE!**

—…

—Grazie…—Nico se masajeó las sienes mascullando rápidamente en lo que sonaba como una cabreada mezcla de italiano, griego, latín y Enoquiano—¿Ya dijeron todo lo que querían o aún falta algún tema por chillar como Banshees en mercado árabe?—Ante el mutismo de sus compañeros, el Hijo de Hades suspiró—Ok, bien. Ahora, tratemos de analizar esto como personas racionales: Dios cree que peleamos demasiado entre nosotros, ha estado tratándonos en secreto como su Reality Show personal por un buen rato para dar pie a estas asunciones y al parecer ahora ya no podemos gozar de privacidad ni en nuestras propias mentes pues cada cierto tiempo la lista del muro se actualizará con un pensamiento inconexo de cada uno que más que ayudar con su exposición nos da más leña para este fuego, ¿Lo entendí todo bien?

Asentimiento general

—…Que merda de día—Concluyó el joven italiano, meneando la cabeza—Me voy a dormir. Quizá una siesta corta me disuada de lanzarme de cabeza de un puente para evitar la segura humillación por venir. Fino ad allora, i miei amici*.

A falta de nada que agregar – Y honestamente hartos de los caprichos del Todopoderoso – los demás abandonaron rápidamente la estancia, decididos a terminar el día temprano y emular al miembro más joven del Team: Una siesta de hecho sonaba muy bien, considerando todo…

* * *

 

**Jason Pov**

A la mañana siguiente yo fui el primero en despertarme. Esto me extrañó, normalmente Adam era el más madrugador. Bajé las escaleras bostezando y aunque mi destino era la cocina – más específicamente el café francés que trajo Benny de su último viaje a Navarrenx – no pude evitar notar un destello resplandeciente de blanco al cruzar frente a las puertas del salón. A sabiendas de que la curiosidad mató al gato pero la satisfacción lo trajo de vuelta me arriesgué a echar un vistazo y entré a la estancia. Pronto deseé no haberlo hecho:

**Reglas del Team Free Will Para Evitar Cargarnos a Nuestros Compañeros: (Pte. 2)**

**14.** Gabriel tiene prohibido ayudar a Ash a recrear en físico cualquier película de la Saga Transformes, Terminator, Yo Robot o cualquier otra película de ciencia ficción – _A menos, claro, que quieras que el mundo sea dominado por las máquinas_. **(Jason)**

**15.** Nunca te metas con el cabello de Sam _– El muy hijo de su mamá muerde si tocas su adorada melena a lo Jesucristo Superstar mientras él duerme._ **(Kevin)**

**16.** Kevin no puede empezar un concurso de bebidas – _Perderá miserablemente contra Balthazar, o Gabriel, o Meg o Castiel._ **(Reyna)**

**17.** La próxima vez que Cas, Nico, Gabriel, Adam y Benny digan que saldrán SOLOS es mejor obedecer a sus deseos, caso contrario el Tíber será vertido sobre tu cabeza, te perseguirán Cerbero y 17 manadas de Hellhounds a la vez, serás atravesado por Flechas Celestiales, te electrocutarán hasta que quedes peor que Einstein y/o huelas a pollo frito y serás maldecido a lo Hexenbiest por entre 12 y 14 semanas – _Dean, Lucifer, Sam, Miguel y Balthazar no volverán a ser los mismos._ **(Meg)**

**18.** Cuando te encuentres con que solo queda un Pie en el refrigerador déjalo allí y márchate silenciosamente – _Créanme, no quieren enfrentar la ira de un Caballero del Infierno._ **(Samandriel)**

**19.** La misma regla se aplica si sólo queda una caja de Capt’n Crunch…De hecho, corre al supermercado más cercano y compra todo el lote – _Luci es adicto a ese cereal…_ **(Gabriel)**

**20.** No convenzas al Team de jugar SlendyTubbies de noche y con las luces apagadas – _No importa cómo, todo terminara con alguno (o todos) destruyendo su computadora/el televisor del Salón y con Miguel mandando huracanes por todo el Castel tratando de encontrar a "la perturbadora criatura púrpura"._ **(Benny)**

**21.** Independientemente de lo que el Team Free Will  & Cía. piensen de Raphael, sus hijos Melahel** y Zadquiel*** han probado ser Ángeles honestos, justos y generosos, guerreros valientes y buenos amigos para Adam – _No te metas con ellos si no quieres al Primer Vessel tras de tu cuello, Adam no desperdició todos esos años en Judo._ **(Dean)**

**22.** Si te encuentras el arma de alguno de tus compañeros (El Arco de Gabriel, el Cuchillo de Sam, la Espada de Nico, el Gladius de Jason, la Espada de Dean, la Alabarda de Castiel, las Espadas-Garrote de Balthazar, la Katana de Kevin, el Estoque de Samandriel, la Spatha de Reyna, las Dagas de Benny, la Ballesta de Meg o la Lanza de Adam) “olvidada” por ahí ni siquiera intentes tocarlas – _El Cromañón de turno lo sabrá y entrará en modo vengativo._ **(Cas)**

**23.** Nunca dejen a Gabriel, Balthazar y Dean juntos en una habitación a solas; si esto pasa, contactar con su persona importante cuerda más cercana, preferiblemente Cas – _La última vez que esto pasó se les ocurrió la fantástica idea de poner petardos en todos los inodoros del Castel…Nico estaba usando uno en ese momento…El trío no fue visto por un mes._ **(Sam)**

**24.** Si Melahel viene a quedarse unos días comprueba con alguno de sus padres antes de darle el visto bueno – _La última vez resultó que ambos se habían peleado y el muchacho sacó a relucir su vena de adolescente rebelde largándose del Purgatorio para esconderse con Adam. Raphael a poco destruye el Castel al creer a su hijo secuestrado._ **(Nico)**

**25.** Por más Caballero del Infierno que sea ahora, Dean aún es MUY alérgico a los gatos; no importa que tan tierno y/o adorable sea, NADIE puede traer una de esas bolas de pelo a casa – _Nunca había visto a un hombre en sus treinta tan histérico..._ **(Adam)**

**26.** Los “Problemas Paternales” son un tópico que no se tocará con un palo de 70 metros – _Dean se deprime, Sam se cabrea, Adam parecerá autista por un par de horas, Gabriel extenderá su Arco si preguntas por el biológico/original/como sea que deba clasificarse a Dios, Castiel emulará al previamente aludido pero con su Alabarda, Jason aún no decide si debería deprimirse u ofenderse, Reyna azuzará sus perros contra ti, Meg te rebotará de plano y Nico pasará las siguientes tres horas maldiciendo a Zeus en italiano por haber pasado los últimos tres milenios jodiendo a su familia._ **(Balthazar)**

…Santo Júpiter, no estaba lo suficientemente despierto para lidiar con esto…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fino ad allora, i miei amici.-Hasta luego, mis amigos.  
> **Melahel.-Ángel de capacidad curativa.  
> ***Zadquiel.-Ángel de la sinceridad y la resilencia.


	3. Reglas del 27-39

**Samandriel Pov**

—Y…¿Sólo se actualizó? ¿Así nada más?

—Por última vez, Dean: Cuando bajé ya tenía las siguientes trece reglas—A juzgar por el tic en su ojo derecho, Jason estaba a menos de cinco segundos de arrancarle la cabeza a alguien. Era entendible. Los interrogatorios de Dean tendían a producir ese efecto en la gente – Siempre y cuando él no apuntara a hacerlos amenazantes, claro.

Se suponía que esta debía ser una mañana sencilla: Me levanté, me aseé y vestí, desperté a Cole, charlamos unos minutos mientras él se arreglaba y bajamos juntos al Salón Comedor (El que este lugar tenga tantas habitaciones, pasadizos, trampillas, accesos y entresuelos aún no deja de asombrarme) para desayunar con los otros. No esperábamos entrar a la estancia para hallar a Dean con una ceja tan arqueada que resultaba doloroso sólo verla, a Jason a punto de arrancarse los cabellos de la frustración, a Gabriel riendo entre dientes de la desgracia ajena, a Colette meneando la cabeza resignadamente y a Cas y Caín pasando de todos mientras preparaban lo que olía sospechosamente como tortitas de miel.

—¿Ermmm…¿Nos perdimos algo?—Por más que ame a este tonto Dragón, debo reconocerlo: La sutileza no es su punto fuerte fuera del campo de batalla.

Estoy segura de que mi face-palm se oyó hasta China.

—Es muy temprano para lidiar con sus shenanigans, amor—Suspiré, ya llorando la prematura muerte de lo que prometía ser un tranquilo y silencioso día en los Archivos. Hasta que Nico, Reyna o Benny hicieran acto de presencia era mi responsabilidad – como la más cuerda del lote actual – asegurarme de que nadie decapitara a nadie.

_“¿Dónde está Hannah cuando se la necesita?”_

Mientras yo lanzaba un par de imprecaciones mentales contra la hermana que fuera lo suficientemente lista como para escoger pareja en alguien con su propia organización para dirigir – la cual estaba convenientemente localizada en Jerusalén – por dejarme como la representante femenina de los Celestiales con un cerebro funcional, el resto del Team se asomó en busca de comida o, en el caso de Benny, una unidad de sangre de sidoso.

—Ya que estamos casi todos…—La voz de Dean devolvió mi atención al comedor y sólo entonces noté la ausencia de Nico—Les aviso que nuestro Superman residente descubrió algo que requerirá nuestra inmediata atención una vez terminemos de comer—Insertar gemido/gruñido avergonzado de cierto Hijo de Júpiter.

—Y eso…¿Qué sería, Caballero?—Todos nos volvimos para hallarnos con un hombre rubio extremadamente apuesto de ojos azul hielo y piel pálida. A pesar de su aspecto de estatua griega, su sonrisita sardónica te enviaba escalofríos por toda la espalda. Su identidad era obvia: Sólo había un ser capaz de enervar de tal modo a dos Semidioses veteranos, dos Cazadores, tres Caballeros del Infierno, un Profeta del Señor y cuatro Celestiales con su mera presencia.

—Ya déjalos, _amore_ —Intervino entones otra voz y un sonriente Nico di Angelo salió de detrás de la alta figura del Arcángel Lucifer—Sabes que aún los traumatiza que te pasees por aquí como Pedro por su casa—Traumatizar es quedarse corto; pero, como siempre, bastó que el Hijo de Hades hablara para que Lucifer obedeciera—¿Esos son bollitos de miel?

* * *

 

**Balthazar Pov**

Luego de un desayuno tan bueno que ni siquiera yo me quejé – mucho – todos decidimos tener un momento de “a mal paso darle prisa” y enfilamos hacia lo que estamos considerando rebautizar como el Salón Trágame Tierra – No, no me refiero a Gea. Los Paganitos me incendiarían con Aceite Sagrado si lo dijera incluso en broma –. Una vez ahí, nadie quería ser él/la valiente que comenzara a vocalizar lo que seguramente nos daría material para eviscerarnos verbalmente entre todos durante las siguientes seis horas. Eventualmente, Lucifer se aburrió, corrió a Meg de en medio y comenzó a leer:

**Reglas del Team Free Will Para Evitar Cargarnos a Nuestros Compañeros: (pte. 3)**

**27.** Gabriel tiene prohibido desaparecer todo el café del valle – _La gente canaliza su Australopithecus* interno sin su saludable ración de cafeína por las mañanas._ **(Adam)**

**28.** Nunca trates de pasarte de listo/a y le preguntes a Reyna que puede hacer con "insertar nombre de objeto inofensivo cotidiano aquí" – _Esa chica podría matarte de veinte maneras distintas con solo un mango._ **(Kevin)**

**29.** No critiques los gustos de Jason en lectura – _Si dices algo al respecto de su colección de Juego de Tronos/El Señor de los Anillos, te aseguro que luego encontraras esas fotos vergonzosas de ti que no querías que nadie viera pegadas por toda Roma…Y buena parte del Vaticano…_ **(Balthazar)**

**30.** Meg no puede pedirle a Quirón que le dé un “paseo de caballito” durante las visitas protocolares al Campamento Media-Sangre – _¿Alguien recuerda por qué aún la llevamos en misiones diplomáticas?_ **(Sam)**

**31.** Si, completamente de la nada, Kevin entra en algo similar a un trance hipnótico/episodio autista **CORRE POR TU VIDA** – _Conociendo al desgraciado de mi suegro es que nos está mandando las instrucciones de siguiente fin del mundo vía Prophet-Express._ **(Dean)**

**32.** Cas tiene prohibido familiarizarse con cualquier artefacto tecnológico semi-reciente mientras Adam esté en su voluntariado en el hospital del valle – _Es triste que el único capaz de convencer a Clarence de que las personas normales NO pasan cuatro horas con un brazo incendiándose sea precisamente el Baby Winchester._ **(Meg)**

**33.** Nico no puede convocar zombis/esqueletos/fantasmas/Furias/a Iapeto/a Damasen/a Orión/a Dédalo para que reconstruyan lo que sea que haya totalizado si lo hizo lanzando una rabieta o discutiendo con Percy Jackson – _Antes de que preguntes: No, tampoco puedes pedirle el favor a cualquiera de las deidades que trabajan con Hades/a Cupido/a Hestia._ **(Cas)**

**34.** Cuando Reyna quede con las Amazonas aquí en el Castel, asegúrense de que TODAS pasen el control de la Armería – _No queremos una repetición del fiasco con Kinzie, Benny, falta de información y esa jabalina de Oro Imperial…_ **(Gabriel)**

**35.** Si Ash y Kevin te pidieran ayuda para un experimento, sólo di que tienes que salir o que estás ocupado/a. No importa cuánto insistan, tú lárgate – _La última persona que fue tan ingenua como para acceder terminó perdiendo todo su vello corporal. Sam usó todos sus poderes abogadiles para negociar esa orden de restricción que nos interpuso Rufus._ **(Nico)**

**36.** Samandriel está vetada de todo espectáculo que use fuego en su repertorio – _Ser perseguidos fuera del Four Seasons por una ofendida turba de tragafuegos…No la mejor forma de terminar nuestras vacaciones en Las Vegas._ **(Reyna)**

**37.** Cuando Dean y Meg hablen sobre el Infierno, tú sólo sonríe y asiente – _Con algo de suerte podrás escapar cuando no estén mirando._ **(Jason)**

**38.** Benny no puede acercarse a menos de 500 km de cualquier asentamiento del Aquelarre Tepes** – _Terminará en sangre…Y no de la forma habitual entre vampiros: Nuestro colmilludo residente es ahora un Caballero del Infierno, ni siquiera sería una pelea…_ **(Samandriel)**

**39.** Sam tiene prohibido exponer la comida de Dean a emanaciones telequinéticas para echarla a perder cuando se pelean – _Samuel, si tu hermano tiene hambre mientras están bravos el uno con el otro sólo búscame y yo me encargo, por el amor de Dios._ **(Benny)**

…

…

…

El ataque de risa de Lucifer fue audible hasta en el Tártaro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Australopithecus.-Género extinto de primates homínidos. Una rama de los australopitecos se separó de la que derivaría en el Homo sapiens.  
> **Aquelarre Tepes.-Dado que nunca especificaron una denominación o tan siquiera un nombre para el vampiro que convirtió a Benny, decidí nombrar a su grupo. Espero que captaran la referencia del apellido Tepes.


	4. Reglas del 40-52

**Pov Bobby**

Hay días – como este – en los que simplemente NO PAGA estar envuelto con esta tira de idjits.

¡Eran las siete de la mañana! ¿¡Quién va haciendo escándalo a las siete de la mañana!?

Ya estaba muy viejo para esta mierda…

—Hmmr…Échenselos a Alistair y déjenme dormir…—Al parecer yo no era el único que pensaba así: A mi lado, Crowley emitió un extraño ruido mezcla de ronroneo y gruñido antes de enterrar la cabeza bajo su almohada y hundirse más en la cama para seguir durmiendo. Por más hermoso que sería imitarla y sólo volver a colapsar era más que obvio – a juzgar por las estruendosas risas y protestas en la planta inferior – que si alguien cuerdo no bajaba pronto a poner orden comenzarían a rodar cabezas.

—Despierta Faybelle*…—La sacudí muy levemente pues si alguien conoce la ira de esa Demonesa en particular ese soy yo. A pesar de llevar ya casi cinco años casados aún no me gano inmunidad a sus demasiado creativas venganzas por falta de sueño.

—Robert, son las siete. En sábado: ¿Qué crueldad he cometido últimamente para que me levantes a esta impía hora luego de la semanita que tuve?—Ok, a juzgar por su carita tenía entre cuatro y seis segundos para decirle mínimo que Urano quiere probar suerte en esto de destruir el mundo viendo como su hijo y esposa fallaron espectacularmente.

—Escucha…—Me llevé un dedo a los labios y esperé. Ella arqueó una ceja pero me hizo caso y su expresión pasó a ser una profundamente divertida ante lo que oía—Por la Corona de los Condenados, pero que lenguaje se maneja la Romana…

—Sí, se está saliendo de control—Asentí y luego hice una mueca de dolor ante el agudo chillido de Kevin. Un hombre sólo suena así cuando hieren su _orgullo_ —Juro que pasar tanto tiempo alrededor de adolescentes está arruinándome a Dean y Sam. Ellos jamás me dieron tantos problemas de niños…

—Deberías bajar…Después de que coja mi cámara por supuesto—¿Ya mencioné cuanto amo a esta mujer…?

* * *

 

**Pov Cas**

En retrospectiva, debí verlo venir.

Esta vez Dean no puede culparme, todos estaban tan ocupados tratando de dejar sordo al/la pobre desgraciado/a que los ofendió que no notaron a Bobby y Crowley bajando las escaleras con caras de asesinos seriales. Sólo entonces se me ocurrió echar un rápido vistazo al reloj de bolsillo que me regaló Jason la última Navidad. Apenas pasaban de las siete. Consciente de que quedarme ahí era ofrecerme como cordero al matadero tomé el curso de acción más provechoso: Retrocedí lentamente y me escondí tras Lucifer con todo el disimulo que pude. Él ni siquiera lo notó, estaba demasiado entretenido con la llave de lucha en que Reyna tenía sometido a Balthazar.

_“¿Su brazo debería doblarse así…?”_

— **¿¡QUÉ, EN NOMBRE DEL DESAPARECIDO Y CELESTIAL PADRE DE LOS PLUMÍFEROS, ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!?**

Seeh, definitivamente debí verlo venir.

* * *

 

**Pov Crowley**

Esta no había sido mi semana:

  * En la madrugada del lunes uno de mis “minions” como los llama la Ardilla me envió un mensaje urgente para que volviera al Palacio de las Encrucijadas, interrumpiendo mis sagradas horas de sueño. Pasé los siguientes cinco días legislando la crisis de turno.
  * Robert – para entretenerse con algo durante mi ausencia – decidió tomar una consultoría en Sicilia, partiendo pocas horas después de mi abrupta marcha.
  * Ambos pasamos unos días muy pesados y cuando tras recogerlo de Palermo** nos teletransporté directamente a nuestro dormitorio en el Castel Sant'Angelo, ambos esperábamos pasar al menos nuestra primera noche de sueño decente en un buen rato antes de lidiar con las shenanigans de los Winchesters&Cía.



—…Semejantes idjits, todos ustedes; Es decir, ¿¡En serio!? ¿Dios nos trata como su Reality Show personal porque ustedes son incapaces de comprender los principios de una sana convivencia?—Wow, nuevo record: Bobby acaba de superarse a sí mismo, su rapapolvo ya ha durado cuarenta minutos.

—Errm…¿Señor Singer, Señor?—La pobre Antorcha hasta levantó la mano como niña de escuela, temblando como chihuahua con Parkinson.

—¿Sí, Samandriel?—Suspiró Robert, calmándose. No puedo culparlo, es raro que debamos reprenderla a ella, al Emo-Ninja, al Superman Rubio o a Winchester Junior.

—Mire—Todos los ocupantes de la habitación seguimos con la mirada el ademán de la Seraph y estuvimos a tiempo de captar como los últimos destellos de lo que parecía fuego blanco desparecían del pergamino grabado en el muro al que Robert y yo dábamos la espalda.

—¿Hago los honores?—Lucifer permaneció tan callado durante el sermón reciente que hasta me había olvidado de él. Sin embargo, su sonrisa abiertamente macabra me disuadió de cumplirle el capricho. Algo me decía que él tuvo mucho que ver en la escenita con que nos topamos Robert y yo al bajar.

—Baby Winchester—Adam me miró algo irritado pero asintió—¿Te importaría…?

—…Oh, terminemos con esto:

**Reglas del Team Free Will Para Evitar Cargarnos a Nuestros Compañeros: (pte. 4)**

**40.** Cuando el mayor de los hermanos Paganos de Gabbs viene a visitar tiene TERMINANTEMENTE PROHIBIDO usar su martillo para colgar cuadros – _¡Es la tercera vez que Thor perfora mi maldita pared! ¡Vivimos en un castillo del Imperio Romano! ¡Los muros tienen más de medio metro de espesor!_ **(Meg)**

**41.** Jugar al Surgeon Simulator 2013 no es buena idea… – _Adam se quejará de las incongruencias anatómicas/herramientas quirúrgicas; Jason y Kevin quedarán horrorizados y quizás huyan al baño más cercano a vomitar; Cas, Balthazar, Samandriel y Benny ni siquiera sabrán usar los controles; Sam es mal perdedor en los videojuegos; Nico, Reyna, Meg y Dean tal vez disfruten "demasiado" del juego y Gabriel hará trampa un 99.9 % de las veces._ **(Samandriel)**

**42.** La excusa “soy mayor que ustedes” carece de validez aquí – _¡No existe humano/supernatural mayor que tú Gabriel! ¡Según esa lógica los únicos que pueden ordenarte son los otros Arcángeles!_ **(Jason)**

**43.** Cantar en la ducha está prohibido para Kevin – _Crea innecesario estrés para los otros y conduce al derribo de puertas bajo la asunción de un ataque de Harpías._ **(Balthazar)**

**44.** Nico tiene **PROHIBIDO** conducir el Impala – _¿¡Estrellarte **A PROPÓSITO** en un Toro de Cólquide!? ¡No todos podemos comprar catorce Ferraris del año con nuestro MALDITO DINERO DE BOLSILLO! ¡Y aunque pudiera, mi bebé siempre será mejor que esos trastos endebles!_ **(Dean)**

**45.** Sam no puede usar las plumas sueltas de Castiel para armar un plumero – Es grosero y me niego a mediar entre esos dos si volviera a pasar. **(Benny)**

**46.** Samandriel está excluida del mantenimiento de cualquier maquinaria – _Quién diría que una simple hornilla defectuosa en la estufa despertaría a la descuartizadora interna de Driel…_ **(Adam)**

**47.** Los panales de Cas y Caín permanecen sellados por una razón, Balthazar – _¿Alguien me explica cómo y por qué hay abejas africanizadas viviendo en nuestro jardín?_ **(Sam)**

**48.** Benny SIEMPRE debe leer sus libros de hechizos/lo que sea que le regale Alabaster Torrington en su cabeza – _Todos los que hemos pasado un mínimo de tres días en el Castel ya hemos sido accidentalmente convertidos en sirenas, monos, estatuas, dríades…_ **(Kevin)**

49\. NADIE puede tomar la gabardina de Castiel sin su permiso explícito – _Inténtenlo y correrá sangre…_ **(Nico)**

**50.** Usar escopetas para aniquilar polillas causa innecesarios daños colaterales. Ya para con eso, Dean – _Dejó de ser divertido luego de la veinteava vez…_ **(Reyna)**

**51.** No desafíen a los otros a un duelo al salir el sol…O a cualquier otra hora, de hecho – _Creo que deberíamos empezar a prohibir esas películas, la última vez una de las balas de Dean-o estuvo a punto de matar a Bobby cuando salía de la Biblioteca._ **(Gabriel)**

**52.** Explicar los orígenes de alimentos con nombres alegóricos es OBLIGATORIO – _No necesitamos una repetición de cuando Miguel y Samandriel se enteraron hasta después de comerlo que ese postre se llamaba Angel Food Cake y procedieran a gritar canibalismo._ **(Cas)**

…

…

…Oh,…Bueno, eso explica mucho…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Decidí que mi Fem!Crowley se llamará de nacimiento Faybelle Crowley en vez de Fergus McLeod.  
> **Capital de Sicilia.


	5. Reglas del 53-65

**Pov Sam**

Han pasado quince días desde la última actualización de nuestro acosador/Señor Todopoderoso.

En estos días una silenciosa pero innegable tregua se asentó sobre el Castel Sant'Angelo, nadie quiere ser el/la infeliz que atraiga de nuevo la atención del Creador al causar revuelo.

El que estemos a un par de semanas de Navidad puede tener algo que ver también.

Es bastante obvio que debido a nuestra crianza, ni Dean ni yo somos muy adeptos a celebrar esta época. No había lugar para distracciones en la vida de Cazador, sólo muerte y soledad. Los otros no lo tuvieron tan fácil que digamos tampoco:

  * Jason jamás celebró una Navidad hasta que se mudó con nosotros.
  * Reyna y su hermana vivían aprisionadas en su propia casa por su demente padre.
  * Nico no recuerda la mayoría de su vida antes del siglo XXI.
  * Benny fue convertido en vísperas de Nochebuena.
  * Meg es hija de Azazel.
  * Kevin comenzó a esconderse de los Demonios cuando apenas entraba a la edad para disfrutar las fiestas.
  * Cas, Gabe, Samandriel y Balthazar son Celestiales.
  * Adam y su madre luchaban para llegar a fin de mes con el miserable salario de Kate.



Lo sé, lo sé: Somos la pesadilla de todo psicólogo/terapeuta. Un puñado de individuos más rotos que un collage de cristal machacado en un mortero son los mismos que – día sí y el otro también – se interponen entre el mundo y su final en base interdiaria. Alguien ya denos nuestra carretilla de premios Nobel.

Al menos las fiestas prometen comenzar con buen pie este año: Andy regresó de su intercambio universitario. En diciembre pasado, el mocoso nos anunció el éxito de su aplicación para estudiar por un año en el Real Instituto de Tecnología. En Estocolmo, Suecia. Durante la cena de Navidad.

Huelga decir que Dean perdió el apetito luego de escucharlo.

Tomó la unión de Castiel, Nico, Adam y Benny para que mi terco hermano reconociera la excelente oportunidad que se le presentaba a Andy: El Real Instituto de Tecnología es la institución de educación superior en tecnología más grande de Escandinavia y una de las universidades líderes en Europa. Andy, cursando Ingeniería Aeroespacial, es uno de los alumnos más destacados y prometedores de su generación en La Sapienza-Università di Roma*.

¡Incluso yo estaba algo celoso ante la posición de mi antiguo colega Niño Escogido!

Supongo que la reacción de Dean era de esperarse: Desde su resurrección, mi hermano tomó a Andy bajo su ala. Creo que el afecto entre esos dos surgió con el robo del Impala y terminó de cimentarse con el apoyo inmutable que Andy me brindó durante la trampa de Azazel.

Por lo que tampoco fue de sorprenderse el que mi querido hermano pegara el grito al cielo – y casi le declarara la guerra al Panteón Nórdico – cuando su protegido anunció que: _“No se preocupen por gastos de estadía, Baldur y yo ya arreglamos todo cuando planeamos el viaje el año pasado. Conocer Escandinavia sin necesidad de perturbar mis estudios será bueno para nuestra relación y amo vivir con ustedes chicos pero no puedo acercarme apropiadamente a la cultura de mi prometido aquí en Italia.”_

¿Corta larga historia?

Dean sólo se calmó cuando la Reina Frigga, en toda su maternal y bondadosa gloria, le encajó una bitch-slap tan bien puesta que resonó hasta Tokio.

Y sí, lo tengo todo en video…

* * *

 

**Pov Andy**

Cielo claro y sol radiante…Había extrañado esto de Roma.

Luego de pasar horas en el avión era agradable estirar las piernas. Tras recuperar mi equipaje, me dirigí hacia la salida del Aeroporto di Roma-Ciampino** a paso calmo. No había necesidad de apurarme, sabía que Dean disfrutaba cada momento a bordo de su bebé. Apenas puse un pie afuera del edificio encontré mi transporte: Un precioso Chevy Impala negro en el que se reclinaba un apuesto sujeto rubio de brillantes ojos verdes y sonrisa de galán…Sonrisa que si no moderaba pronto iba a meterlo en problemas con su esposo debido a la gran cantidad de público femenino que estaba atrayendo…

¿Debería mencionarlo?

…

…

…

Nah, Dean sabe lo que hace.

—Mocoso—Se acercó casi corriendo y me atrapó en un abrazo de oso—Ya iba siendo hora de que aparecieras, ¿Qué tal Estocolmo?

—Hola Dean—Devolví el abrazo por un minuto entero y sólo entonces me aparté—Como te dije en las vacaciones de medio año, Suecia es un hermoso país. Deberías ir algún día.

—¿Qué haría alguien como yo allá? ¿Cazar Nøkkens***?—Antes de que pudiera protestar ya me había quitado las maletas para echarlas en el asiento trasero del Impala.

—Conocí un par de lugares que le gustarían a Cas…—Deje correr mientras entraba al auto y me abrochaba el cinturón.

—¿En serio?—Dean lo consideró por unos minutos, sin despegar los ojos de la ruta—Pues entonces tendré que considerarlo…Bienvenido a casa, Andy.

—Es bueno estar de vuelta, Dean…

* * *

 

—Err…¿Dean?

—¿Pasa algo?—Debo haber sonado mal para que reaccione tan rápido.

—¿Qué es eso?—Pregunté señalando con la barbilla uno de los pilares del usualmente cerrado Salón de Baile. Un pergamino de granito que NO estaba ahí durante mi visita de julio por las vacaciones de medio año ahora lo decoraba.

Mi amigo/mentor suspiró—Te juro que te explicaré todo en cuanto desempaques, pero ahora…—Noté como el resto de habitantes de Castel – que habían abandonado momentáneamente sus ocupaciones para bajar a saludarme – sufrían un escalofrío colectivo, como preparándose—¿Harías los honores?

**Reglas del Team Free Will Para Evitar Cargarnos a Nuestros Compañeros: (pte. 5)**

**53.** Clarence no recibirá ninguna forma de cafeína pasadas las 11:00 PM – _No a menos que quieras experimentar en carne propia la película Poltergeist._ **(Meg)**

**54.** Reyna tiene una orden de restricción a los martillos del Castel y de toda Roma durante _esos días_ – _La población masculina del planeta lo agradecerá…_ **(Dean)**

**55.** Retar a Jason a un duelo de videojuegos es mala idea si lo que buscas es una victoria fácil – _Grace podrá no ser un gurú tecnológico, pero lo compensa con su rápido pensamiento estratégico: Él comandó una Legión en dos guerras, ¿Recuerdan?_ **(Adam)**

**56.** Dean y Balthazar tienen prohibido asistir a una Comic-con juntos sin supervisión – _La última vez iniciaron una guerra de fans que estuvo a punto de nivelar todo París._ **(Nico)**

**57.** Gabriel no debe ser llamado Legolas, Robin Hood, Guillermo Tell, Cupido o Katniss – _Ya les he advertido, no me culpen si reciben un flechazo en el trasero._ **(Sam)**

**58.** Meg no puede cantar “Before he Cheats” en un radio de 5 km a la redonda del Castel – _¿Ofrecerse a ayudar a Adam con su moto sólo para torturar psicológicamente a Dean mientras este trabajaba en el Impala? Estoy impresionada…_ **(Samandriel)**

**59.** NUNCA, JAMÁS interrumpas el “día de chicas” de las féminas del Castel Sant'Angelo – _No quieres saber de lo que son capaces una Seraph, una ex-Pretora, una Demonesa, la Reina de las Encrucijadas y la esposa del Padre del Asesinato cuando las cabreas lo suficiente…_ **(Kevin)**

**60.** Balthazar tiene vetada la participación en cualquier misión diplomática – _Huir volando de Egipto con un muy cabreado Horus tras nuestra sangre…¿¡TENÍAS QUE COQUETEAR CON CARTER KANE!?_ **(Cas)**

**61.** El que Bobby y Colette sean humanos sin ningún poder no significa que puedas molestarlos o tratarlos como servidumbre – _Bobby es un Cazador con más años de experiencia que los que el 50% del Team lleva vivo mientras Colette siempre lleva el Colt oculto y no, ella no tiene miedo de usarlo. Zeus aprendió eso a las malas._ **(Benny)**

**62.** Nico no puede encargarse de las decoraciones de Halloween – _La idea es asustar momentáneamente a los niños, no darles una coronaria._ **(Jason)**

**63.** Kevin no puede montar su propio teleservicio de adivinos – _Es inmoral desde cualquier ángulo que lo mires, Tran._ **(Reyna)**

**64.** Aurum, Argentum, Tempest, Scipio, Arión y Maximus son responsabilidad de sus respectivos dueños – _Está bien que a Andy le gusten los animales, pero eso no significa que todos le carguen el mantenimiento de sus mascotas._ **(Balthazar)**

**65.** Samandriel no puede incinerar a la fémina de turno que coquetee con Cole – _Es considerado grosero en varias culturas, hermanita._ **(Gabriel)**

…Wow…

No quiero ni saber que me perdí…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *La Universidad de Roma La Sapienza (en italiano, Sapienza-Università di Roma) es la universidad más grande de Europa y se encuentra entre las primeras del mundo por número de estudiantes. Cuenta con 21 facultades, 21 museos, 155 bibliotecas y más de 130 departamentos/institutos. La Sapienza es el ateneo más prestigioso de Italia  
> **El Aeropuerto de Roma-Ciampino o Aeropuerto Giovanni Battista Pastine (en italiano: Aeroporto di Roma-Ciampino) es un aeropuerto italiano de uso mixto civil-militar situado en el Lacio, Italia. El aeropuerto está situado 15 km al suroeste del centro de Roma, justo por fuera de la Grande Raccordo Anulare (Vía de circunvalación de Roma).  
> ***Nøkken.-Criatura del Lore Escandinavo que hunde personas en aguas heladas o en medio del hielo o la hipnotiza para que suban a embarcaciones dañadas, muriendo al naufragar. Se dice que es imposible identificarle, ya que es capaz de cambiar formas. 


	6. Reglas del 66-77

**Pov Jesse**

Desde que un trío de desaliñados subnormales homicidas trataron de matarlo a la tierna edad de once, la vida de Jesse Turner había dado una vuelta de 180°: En una noche, pasó de ser el adorado hijo único de una familia completamente normal a un Cambion en fuga.

Algunos – como los Cazadores que entraron al negocio con la amargura de una pérdida – lo considerarían cobardía o el repugnante comportamiento típico de toda criatura.

Incluso Castiel – ¡Un Ángel! – le temió al conocerse.

La que tomó tras cruzar caminos con los Winchester no pudo haber sido una decisión fácil, pero casi nadie se paraba a pensar en cómo ese épico desastre lo afectó a él en ese entonces:

¿Un pre-puberto negándose a ser el arma apocalíptica de Lucifer?

Estaba sólo.

Tenía miedo.

Y, aún así, siempre dijo no.

Muchos estarían de acuerdo en considerar sus años de trotamundos como la época más difícil de su joven vida.

¿Ahora mismo, sin embargo?

Acampar en los lluviosos páramos de Cajamarca o bajo el inclemente sol de Sevilla no sonaba tan mal…

—Vamos Jess…

—Madura Tran, y ya te he dicho que el único con permiso de llamarme así es Jason.

—Pero tú eres el único que nunca se involucra en esto, podrás ser neutral al respecto…

—¿Y qué de Caín?

—¿Acaso te parezco suicida?

—Pues si les preguntas a Crowley y Gadreel…

—No ayudas, Meg…

—No te estamos pidiendo que te unas a la Sagrada Inquisición, Turner. Simplemente queremos a alguien semi-maduro que actué de mediador, pero Bobby fue a cazar Rugarus en Polonia y Colette fue de compras con Andy precisamente para huir de nosotros.

—¿Crowley?

—¿En serio tienes que preguntar?

—…

—Está lidiando con los Duques del Infierno, algo sobre Gremory* y Dagon tratando de arrancarse las caras por lo que pasó con el predecesor de Azazel…

—¿Hastur, cierto? ¿El que odiaba al Crowley británico? Nuestra Crowley no es una de los Originales, ¿Qué rayos hace allí metida?

—Es la Reina de la Encrucijadas: Luego del mismo Lucifer y esos pseudo-nobles, su autoridad es la más indiscutible allá abajo. Además, fueron órdenes directas del Arcángel, ni siquiera Nico podría haber dicho que no con lo cabreado que sonaba...

—Hablando de Nico, ¿Dónde está el resto?

—Él, Jason y Reyna están en Nueva Roma desde hace un buen rato, algo sobre la abolición de una ley obsoleta y el Senado siendo obtuso o algo así...

—Ya veo…Está bien, ayudaré…

—Por fin…

—Cuando lleguen los Semidioses, deberías escuchar la respuesta entera antes de saltar a conclusiones, Dean…

—…¿Te estás vengando por obligarte a esconderte por tres años, o no?

—¿Que comes que adivinas, Winchester?

 

 

 

> _**3 horas después...** _

—¡Jesse ya volvieron! ¡Baja inmediatamente y cumple tu palabra, pequeña mierdecita!

—¡BALTHAZAR!

—¡OW! ¿¡Por qué la agresión Cassie!?

—¿Preferirías vértelas con un muy cabreado Jason?

—…Eep…

—Ok, ok, ya estoy aquí, haya paz gente…Veámos:

**Reglas del Team Free Will Para Evitar Cargarnos a Nuestros Compañeros: (pte. 6)**

**66.** Nunca, por ninguna razón, entres a la habitación de Nico sin su permiso – _Sólo empeorarás las cosas para ti…_ **(Dean)**

**67.** Jason debe anunciar las visitas de Leo Valdez a todo el valle y mínimo con una semana de antelación – _Es más que suficiente con pagar el seguro contra incendios de Samandriel…_ **(Sam)**

**67.** Cas no debe hacer mal uso de su segunda lengua – _Cas, sólo porque ese delegado fue grosero contigo no debiste insultar todo su árbol genealógico en ruso…Y sonreír tan educadamente al hacerlo, a veces realmente me asustas…_ **(Kevin)**

**68.** Los juegos de baseball bajo techo quedan terminantemente prohibidos – _No importa cuánto dure el berrinche de Dean: Si rompemos otro de los jarrones de Colette por accidente, Caín prometió que rodarían cabezas._ **(Jason)**

**69.** Desterrar a Miguel de la cocina puede ser considerado un servicio público…Sólo no lo hagas cuando Adam este mirando – _Y yo que creía que DEAN era el Winchester de cuidado…_ **(Meg)**

**70.** Falta de hielo no es una razón válida para que Balthazar envíe gente a la Antártida o al Ártico – _La última vez tuve que pasar dos horas oyendo la tirada de Bobby tras rescatarlo de ese oso polar..._ **(Cas)**

71\. Ninguna clase de arma está permitida en la Biblioteca o cerca de la laptop de Sam – _Dean + espadas = Es por eso que no podemos tener cosas lindas…_ **(Nico)**

**72.** Winchester 1 y Winchester 2 están vetados de los Jardines Lokkyrok**– _Te amo Samsquatch…Pero asesinaste mis brezos ocho veces esta semana…Y es martes…_ **(Gabriel)**

**73.** El Enoquiano es el lenguaje del Cielo. NO debe usarse para insultar policías porque te pusieron una multa – _Lo más triste es que esta regla es aplicable a todo aquel con un vehículo motorizado en este pequeño grupo de desadaptados…_ **(Balthazar)**

**74.** Gabriel no puede sólo encerrar en TV-Land al pobre bastardo de turno – _Aunque para ser justos, Príapo no parecía captar la indirecta y la situación ya comenzaba a bordear lo peligroso…Para él, cuando Sam lo notara…_ **(Benny)**

**75.** Kevin no puede hacer bromas de perros cuando cualquier Licántropo, Hombre/Mujer-Lobo o Cambiaformas que no sea Garth venga de visita – _¿Cuándo Derek Hale trató de arrancarle la cabeza con sus garras? Él lo trajo sobre sí mismo…_ **(Reyna)**

**76.** Las peleas de almohadas en el Castel Sant'Angelo quedan prohibidas por los siglos de los siglos, Amén – _Uno esperaría que Bobby y Colette fueran lo bastante maduros para detenernos cuando lo que empieza a volar son fundas rellenas de calzoncillos y calcetines sucios, ¡Maldita sea, Crowley!_ **(Samandriel)**

**77.** Los spoilers están absolutamente prohibidos en cualquier conversación con Reyna – _De todas las cosas estúpidas que podías hacer, Jason: ¿Tenías que arruinarle el final de Piratas del Caribe 4 a una – altamente entrenada para matar – fan de Johnny Deep y Penélope Cruz?_ **(Adam)**

…Definitivamente vivir como carterista en Marruecos resultaría más tranquilo…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gremory.-Madre de los Íncubos y Súcubos.  
> **Lokkyrok.-Significa “Huso de Loki” en escandinavo antiguo.


	7. Reglas del 78-90

**Pov Colette**

Morir nunca es fácil.

Resucitar siglos después es aún más difícil de procesar.

…Pero una nueva vida podría estar sobrevalorada si incluía tal estrés – Caín tenía suerte de que lo amara tanto como para someterse voluntariamente a tortura psicológica:

—¡Leelo tú!

—¿Por qué debería?

—Son una tira de inmaduros terminales…

—Y habló la señorita perfecta…

—Todos sabemos que esto terminará en violencia…

—¿Lo echamos a suertes?

—¿Dónde se meten los neutrales cuando hacen falta?

Esa era una excelente pregunta con una igualmente simple respuesta: Los cobardes huyeron

  * Jesse se escapó a pasar unos días con Azirafel y el Crowley Británico en Cornualles.
  * Bobby fue quien descubrió la actualización y salió del Castel corriendo, con dirección desconocida.
  * Miguel y Gadreel sabían a lo que se exponían de venir cuando había una nueva lista, evitándonos como a la plaga.
  * Andy fue el segundo en ver el nuevo pergamino y prefirió quedarse en los laboratorios de la universidad todo el día.
  * Crowley y Lucifer organizaban algo “clasificado” en el Infierno…Y secuestraron a Caín para ayudarlos.



Colette era - a todos los efectos - la única adulta responsable presente.

…Caín iba a dormir con Cerbero esa noche.

—A ver niños, apláquense—Nadie - ni siquiera Dean, Meg o Benny - se atrevió a decir pío, temerosos de ofender a la esposa del Primer Caballero del Infierno—¿Qué está pasando aquí? Sus gritos se oían hasta el tercer piso…

—Lady Colette…—Llamó respetuosamente Jason—Usted sabe de nuestro envolvimiento en la última ocurrencia del Todopoderoso?

—Imposible no enterarse, Jason—Suspiró la mujer, sonriéndole cansada al adolescente—¿El escándalo era por decidir quien lee la nueva actualización de la lista, entonces?

Asentimiento unánime

—Muy bien:

**Reglas del Team Free Will Para Evitar Cargarnos a Nuestros Compañeros: (pte. 7)**

**78.** Reyna tiene prohibido usar su Spatha para matar cucarachas, su Pilum para prender la radio, su Pugio para mandar mensajes… – _¿¡PUEDES DEJAR TUS MALDITAS ARMAS POR AL MENOS DIEZ MINUTOS, REYNA!?_ **(Sam)**

**79.** La proyección de cualquier versión de la película “Drácula” está terminantemente prohibida en 15 km a la redonda del Castel – _Benny no aprecia tu sentido del humor, Meg: Llenar el tanque de tu baño con agua bendita fue más amable de lo que esperaba._ **(Jason)**

**80.** Balthazar no puede usar la frase "Hago lo que quiero" como excusa cada vez que haga explotar algo – _Sólo fue gracioso las seis primeras veces…_ **(Kevin)**

**81.** Gabriel ya no puede usar chantaje emocional para que Lucifer le cargue las compras, le de masaje de pies ni haga su parte de los labores hogareños – _El pobre infeliz pasó el último año como tu esclavo personal por lo del intento de homicidio, Gabriel, ya déjalo en paz._ **(Adam)**

**82.** Samandriel no puede evadir su turno de lavar los baños echando a volar cada vez que su supervisor/a de turno parpadea – _La última vez tuvimos que enviar a Nico a Polonia a traerla de vuelta…_ **(Reyna)**

**83.** Ninguna forma de vida no humanoide está permitida en el Impala – _Todos sabemos cuánto te gustan los gatos, Adam, pero ni siquiera Lilith amenazando castrarme me haría cambiar de opinión._ **(Dean)**

**84.** Perseguir huéspedes fuera del Castel con una escoba se considera grosero en cualquier cultura – _No importa que hayan llegado sin anunciar y que te caigan mal, Meg, uno simplemente no hace eso._ **(Nico)**

**85.** Kevin no puede robarle cerveza a Dean o Whiskey a Crowley sólo para lamentarse por su adolescencia perdida – _En serio, Tran: ¿En qué carajos estabas pensando? Sabes que esos dos tienen hígados de titanio…_ **(Meg)**

**86.** Los Sigilos Destierra Ángeles no son amigos de nadie – _¿No pudiste tomar una simple bromita, eh Sammich? Tenías que mandarme al condenado Himalaya…_ **(Balthazar)**

**87.** Por más que tengamos al Gabriel original aquí, ponerlo en la cima del árbol de Navidad es ofensivo/degradante en demasiadas formas – _Ya no sé ni porque me esfuerzo, Dean…_ **(Benny)**

**88.** No por ser Ángeles/Arcángeles significa que somos confesionarios andantes – _Si tienes conflictos existenciales, Jason, busca una iglesia en vez de despertarme a la 2:45 A.M._ **(Samandriel)**

**89.** Los juegos de Paintball bajo techo solo se llevarán a cabo bajo la estricta supervisión de Miguel y/o el Crowley Británico – _Es eso o sacar pajitas para ver quien le explica a Hades porque su Da Vinci de seis millones de euros está lleno de pintura fucsia fosforescente._ **(Cas)**

**90.** Si Nico prohibió las armas japonesas en el Castel para todo aquel sin instrucción formal en su uso; sólo escúchalo, él sabe lo que hace – _Él que nadie te deje acercarte a un Shuriken no es excusa para secuestrar a Miyamoto Musashi* del Japón Feudal, Cas._ **(Gabriel)**

—…

—…

—Ni siquiera sé que opino respecto de todo esto, así que solo volveré a mi habitación y fingiré que no los conozco por un par de horas…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Miyamoto Musashi.-Guerrero famoso del Japón Feudal, autor del reconocido tratado sobre artes marciales “El libro de los cinco anillos” (Go-rin no sho).


End file.
